HOPING
by angie2190
Summary: HERMIONE TAKES A CHANCE ON WHAT SHE'S ALWAYS WANTED TO DO. HH


__

"WHAT GOOD"

What good is a flower if it can' t bloom?

What good is expansion, if you have no room?

What good is a twig, if it can' t sprout?

What good is a voice, if it can' t shout?

What good is a life, if you can' t be free?

What good am I, if I can't be me?

**************************************************************************************************************************

**"HOPE IS THE LAST THING TO LOOSE"**

Why can't he look at me? I don't mean glance, I mean look at the person that I am inside. They say that it's what is inside that counts, but I don't know if I believe that any more. I guess I've just lost hope. Who wouldn't, I mean I've been his best friend since first year and he only realized I was a girl 4th year. I was mad that neither Ron or him thought about asking me to the dance. I know I am not that pretty, but it still hurt me that they just thought of me as one of the guys. That's why the summer before fifth year I decided that Harry Potter was going to be mine. I was tired of being Hermione Granger, the book obsessed bookworn, the girl who no boy cast a second glance at.

It didn't work out as I planned it. It turned out that when the guys saw me at the train station their jaws dropped. I remember feeling pleased when practically every boy at Hogwarts were drooling over me. My happiness was short lived. The first day of classes I found out that Harry was going out with Cho Chang. My heart was broken, I remember locking myself in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and crying my eyes out. I cried until I couldn't cry any more. That was my worst year at Hogwarts, I spend most of it in the library anyway avoiding Harry and Ron. Ron was busy any way with Lavender, his new girlfriend. One day Harry asked me what was wrong and I told him everything was fine. He looked a little doubtful, but he knew that I wouldn't tell him. Harry looked a little hurt, but I couldn't tell him. He probably would hate me if he knew I had a crush on him, our friendship would be ruined. So I did what I thought best, I ignored every one for the rest of the year. I realized my two best friends didn't need me anymore. Only to help them with their homework and to give them advise. In the middle of June I exploded. I told them that if they didn't need me anymore that I didn't need them. For the rest of fifth year they didn't try to talk to me, it looked like the "dream team" as Malfoy called us had split up. 

Luckily over the summer Harry wrote me a letter saying that he had broken up with Cho and that he and Ron were sorry for ignoring me. I replied back saying that I accepted their apology. September first we met up at the train station and it was as if we all had silently agreed not to mention 5th year.

During the sixth year I couldn't tell Harry of my feelings either because I never found the right time. Harry had enough trying to deal with Voldemort, the evil wizard who had killed his parents, for me to burden him with my crush on him which I knew he didn't return. At least he never gave me any signs that he had more than platonic feelings for me, his bushy hair best friend.

Seventh year I ignored my feelings for Harry and even went out with Dean Thomas for a while. I broke up with him two months after we started dating because I found out that he cheated on me with Parvati Patil, the Gryffindor slut.

It was a week before graduation and I still hadn't forgotten Harry, but at least I was managing to hide my feelings. 

The day before leaving Hogwarts I had a dream that Voldemort kills Harry and I never get to tell him how I love him.

Love him?

Yes. 

Now I've realized that every time I've helped him it has been because I love him.

Now it hits me that me, Hermione Granger loves Harry Potter.

Right now I'm standing at Kings Cross remembering everything that happened and saying goodbye to him, Ron has already left. It feels so good to be in his arms, but like they say every thing must end even if it's wonderful. He pulls back from the hug, gives me a peck on the cheek and gives me one last grin before he turns around to leave.

And I wonder what if I never see him again? I know I can't let things end this way. I do the only thing I can think of. As he is leaving I call him back.

"Harry'' I say and he turns around and looks at me questionably. Instead of talking I decided to throw caution to the wind and kiss him. The kissed lasted about 5 second before I pull back. When I looked at him he has a big grin on his face. Then he asks me "What took you so long?" I looked at him for a second before realizing what he had said, then my face broke into a smile.

The last thing I thought before he pulled me in for another kiss was that _maybe hope was there all along._

**************************************************************************************************************************

THE END

**__**


End file.
